Aurora Knight
by FlareX3
Summary: A one-shot about my DIY Chapter, the Aurora Knights. This was an attempt to give them some background and expand on their ideals.


**Aurora Knight**

* * *

_What does it mean to be an Aurora Knight?_

The thought came unbidden into Kaylao's mind as he leapt over the stonewall he had been using for cover and rushed heedlessly into the storm of gunfire and shrapnel that lay just beyond. Almost immediately Kaylao felt the impact of small arms fire crashing against his armor, the sheer weight of the barrage nearly causing him to stumble. However, his armor, thrice blessed and crafted by long forgotten artifice, would not be so easily overcome, and Kaylao himself, a Space Marine, the greatest of humanity's warriors, would not admit defeat so readily. He pressed on.

The order to retreat had already been issued; the forces arrayed against the Knights' position were too numerous for even those such as the Astartes to effectively handle. Even now, Kaylao's squad was making a hasty retreat; the Marines exchanging fire with the closing cultists as they rushed from cover to cover, unaware that one of their number was no longer in their midst. Kaylao's actions brought him in direct conflict with his Chapter's chain of command as well as the edicts laid down by his Order's traditions. Did this course of action betray his position as an Aurora Knight? _What does it mean to be an Aurora Knight?_ Kaylao knew the answer, but amidst the hellish roar of the battlefield, the thought was lost. All Kaylao knew was that he could not turn back now.

Despite Kaylao's conviction though, and the nearly unsurpassed protection offered by his power armor, even those of the Adeptus Astartes could not survive for long under such ferocious attack. Already, just mere moments from leaving cover, Kaylao knew his armor was strained near its breaking point. Warning runes were flashing dangerously within his helmet's internal display, and the servos built within his armor, meant to augment his already frightening strength, were straining just to keep him moving forward. Death would be certain if Kaylao did not find cover soon, but he refused to retreat. He had glimpsed something amongst the flame and ash of the battlefield, and he felt he must confirm it. To do otherwise would be unthinkable. The thought came again, "_What does it mean to be an Aurora Knight?"_

His eyes were scanning constantly, his auto-senses picking out the dark shapes of his enemies, obscured by the smoke and debris, amongst the numerous fire points provided by the ruined masonry of the city. He had no interest in these; he could not spare the focus it would take to aim and fire. At last he caught sight of what he had seen earlier, just scant moments before the object of his insane quest darted back behind the questionable safety granted by a window frame of a ruined hab-unit. A sudden flash nearby blinded him, and the concussive wall of force that followed sent the Astartes tumbling. The world spun madly.

Everything was pain. Moving, breathing, even blinking, everything seemed beyond his body's capability now. Still, Kaylao forced himself up from the ignoble position he had been laying in, ignoring his body's protests as he set himself into a crouching position. By Providence's grace, the grenade that had been meant to end his life had spared it, sending the beleaguered Space Marine sprawling into a crater than had been blasted from the concrete of the city's street. Bullets and lasfire kissed the lip of the crater, dangerously close to Kaylao's head, their impact sending up plumes of dust. With a start, Kaylao realized that he was but scant meters from his target now, one final manic rush would be all that was needed to bring him to his goal. Whispering a prayer of thanks to the All-Maker for sparing his life, Kaylao rushed out once more into the hail of gunfire.

His progress was slow, the wounds he had received during his first mad rush made themselves known now, at the most vital time. Kaylao could not help but curse the limitations of flesh. The force of every blow upon his armor seemed magnified tenfold, the earth beneath him seemed to shift uncontrollably, ruining his already tenuous balance, even the air itself seemed difficult to breathe as his lungs frantically pumped air through his ravaged body. Kaylao had no way of telling the full extent of the damage done to both his armor and body, the warning runes that had been incessantly flashing in his internal display since he had first began his charge had long since lost any meaning to his fevered mind. "_What does it mean to be an Aurora Knight?" _came the thought once more, and with it, a strange clarity of thought. Kaylao at last could bring the answer forth.

Suddenly Kaylao was within the hab-unit, the raging battlefield behind him. With his mind clear once again, Kaylao assessed the scene within in an instant. The insides of the hab were small; cramped by normal standards, it was even worse for the towering Space Marine. Just by moving through the hab, Kaylao had already overturned a table, crushed an unknown electronic device underfoot, and knocked several holes in the walls larger than those made by the stray gunfire that had managed to find their way through into the building's interior. Though lamentable to the owners, the Space Marine was not concerned about the property damage he was causing. He had come here for a purpose.

A flicker of movement caught Kaylao's eye. He had found his target. He made his way towards the area he had seen the disturbance, surprised by how unsteadily he moved. The whine of the servos within his armor was disturbingly loud, and Kaylao could not help but glance down to analyze the damage done to him. He found it was truly extensive.

There were numerous dents and furrows all across his armor, disfiguring the once proud form of Kaylao's power armor and making it seem like the Space Marine was some macabre creature of the warp rather than one of the noble Astartes. The august blue of his armor had been nearly completely covered by soot and dust; the blackness that now permeated his figure stained crimson in several places as well, revealing where his enemies' attacks had found their mark. Countless shards of shrapnel lay buried deep across the right side of his armor, a parting gift from the grenade so lovingly bequeathed to him. Yet, most infuriatingly of all, his left shoulder pad, the one that bore his Chapter's proud symbol, had been dishonored; a particularly vicious barrage of gunfire had gouged several deep rents in the ceramite and the heat of lasfire had warped the paint beyond recognition. However, despite the great insult inflicted upon him and his Chapter, Kaylao knew the price he paid had been worth it.

She lay there in the far corner of the hab, curled in a frightened ball, eyes wide as she watched the frightening apparition that was the Space Marine approach. She was a stranger, some nameless civilian amongst untold thousands likely still scattered about the city, struggling for survival amidst the chaos of this rebellion. She was a mere girl who has yet to have likely even seen ten summers, worthless now to the world around her, writhing in the tortures of war, worthless to the Imperium's mighty armies, an immature resource whose combat effectiveness could not even be considered laughable when compared to one such as the Marine who now stood before her, worthless to the raving cultists still battling outside, who, in their bloodlust and rage, saw only in each life an opportunity for murder, priceless to this Space Marine, who understood all she represented.

For in this one life lay all that a Space Marine had forfeited to become what he was: a near god-like defenders of humanity who, at the same time, could no longer claim to be among them. A Marine gave up everything from his past life to become what he is; even his memories of that time became insignificant in comparison to what he would become, eventually fading from existence all together. In truth, a Space Marine was given everything to become nothing at all, just another nameless weapon in the unending warfare that plagued the Imperium, yet not so with this small life.

_What does it mean to be an Aurora Knight?_

_It means honoring the Chapter's traditions and ordinances._

_It means facing the enemy, whatever his form, with steel and fire._

_It means to forever burn with holy fervor and righteous fury against all who would threaten mankind._

_Above all, however, it means service: service to the All-Maker, service to the Chapter, service to all of mankind._

It was far too easy to forget what the Adeptus Astartes were created for. Gifted with extraordinary power and the finest equipment in all of the Imperium, hailed as heroes and honored as saints, it is easy to see how those of the Space Marines could come to believe themselves above those they had been sworn to protect. However, no servant is ever greater than those he serves, and for all the Astartes' might and fury on the field of battle, it is important that they never forget why they fight. It is not for personal glory or some convoluted sense of pride, it is for future of humanity, for the future of people like this small child trembling before Kaylao now. The Aurora Knights have long upheld service as the greatest of disciplines, for it purifies the soul through humility and keeps the Astartes' true goal in focus. To be an Aurora Knight is to be a servant.

Kaylao opened the vox-channel to the rest of his squad and was immediately beset by his sergeant who demanded, quite furiously, what in the nine hells Kaylao had been doing.

"I have located a civilian, Brother-Sergeant," was Kaylao's simple reply.

There was a moment's pause, and then, "Understood. Wait for extraction." Silence followed.

Kneeling, his armor whining in protest, Kaylao extended his hand to the child.

"Do not be afraid, young one, I will not harm you," Kaylao said, wondering if the child would shrink away in fear at the sound of his voice, distorted as it was by the vox-caster of his helmet. Tremulously, the child reaches out as well, her hand dwarfed by the Marine's own.

"Are you an angel?" she asked quietly, her mind attempting to comprehend what exactly had come for her.

"Yes," Kaylao replied. He was an angel, an instrument of both wrath and service. He was an Aurora Knight.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I enjoy one-shot stories because it seems like they are the only kinds I can finish. Anyway, I wrote this piece to get back up to speed with my writing; for too long have I been idle. Also, I was hoping to provide some background material for my DIY Chapter for my own personal use in the future. I suppose I killed two birds with one stone writing this piece. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
